Daydreaming
by Dr. Michaela Quinn
Summary: While babysitting for Chrissy, Carol falls asleep and dreams that she is a single business woman raising her daughter- Chrissy.


**A/N: I've always enjoyed **_**Growing Pains**_**. Carol was probably my favorite character, so I decided to write a story about her. =) **

I was sitting in my bedroom studying my Calculus book when mom walked in holding my new baby sister Chrissy. I looked up at her and took off my glasses.

"Yes?" I smiled.

"I need to run to the store. Ben is staying over at a friend's house, your father is with a patient and Mike is on a date. Would you mind watching Chrissy?" Mom asked me. I stood up and took her from mom.

"Sure. I'll watch Chrissy while you're gone." I said. I kissed her nose. "Chrissy, you wanna help me study for my Calculus test?" I bounced Chrissy a little bit. Mom laughed as she looked at us. "You can go. We'll be okay." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"I'm positive." I replied. Mom seemed satisfied with that answer and she walked out of the room. I sat in the chair very carefully since I was holding Chrissy. I wasn't old enough when Ben was born to remember anything about his infancy, but mom coached me for months what to do to take care of her. I held Chrissy while I read for over an hour. She fell asleep sucking on her pacifier. I sat there and watched my baby sister breathe in and out. The miracle of life is a beautiful thing. I sat and stared at my Calculus book until my eyes started to get blurry. My eyes got heavy and instead of falling asleep with Chrissy in my arms I stood up and walked into mom and dad's room and put her in the crib. I went ahead and laid on the bed because I wanted to be able to hear her if she cried. It wasn't very long before my eyes got so heavy it was hard to keep them open.

[

_Chrissy screeched and I rushed over to her. I picked her up._

_ "Come on Chrissy. I'll take you to mom." I walked over to the door, but realized there wasn't a door there. "What's going on?" I looked around. None of this house looked familiar to me. This isn't our house. Just then the phone rang. I walked over to it and picked it up._

_ "Hello?" I asked, not sure who it would be on the phone._

"_Carol? Is that you? I wasn't sure when you'd be home or if you'd even be awake with the baby and everything." A female voice said._

_ "Mom?" I questioned. She laughed._

"_Who else would it be Carol? Yeah, it's your mom. Do you need help? It sounds like you need some sleep. I'll come over and watch Chrissy for you. I know that you don't want anything to do with her father. After he left you. But that's not something to bring up right now." I bounced Chrissy on my hip. I about dropped the phone. "What are you talking about? I thought Chrissy was your daughter." Mom just laughed._

_ "Me? Carol, don't be silly. Your father and I have our children. You, Ben and Mike." Mom stated. _

_ "I thought we didn't claim Mike?" I asked._

"_Carol!" Mom paused. "Well, we do sometimes." _

_ "So what am I going to do?" The phone line buzzed in. "Hang on mom, there is another call." I picked up the other line. "Hello?"_

_ "Ms. Seaver, where are you at? We have a huge account that is past overdue and you're at home. I was hoping to catch your voicemail so maybe just maybe I could be consoled by the fact that you're on your way to the office." A stern male voice said._

_ "The office? What are you talking about? I'm a student in high school." I stated._

"_High school? You told us you had a college degree when you got this job." He paused. "Whatever, just get down here now! We need your help. You should have been down here hours ago!" He exclaimed._

_ "But what about-" I stopped._

"_I don't care. Just get down here!" He slammed the phone down. I hung up and Chrissy started fussing again. I bounced her. What am I going to do? Mom says she's my little girl and that her father left me. Some man that I've never met before is demanding for me to come to his office. What is going on around here? Have I completely lost my mind? Why is this happening? Is there anything I can do to stop this chaos? _


End file.
